lasgoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Arcane Magic Arcane magic is the most common type of magic, and is characterized as the manipulation of mana. Mana is an intangible element, permeating all the world. Mages that manipulate mana use their bodies as a channel for making mana take shape. Arcane casters do not have a mana pool, but rather simply exhaust their strength through casting. They build up strength like a runner conditions himself. Arcane spells take time to prepare, the length of preparation dependent on the strength of the spell. Mages are classified based on their mastery of magic. The classifications are broadly defined by the amount of Minors, Majors and Masteries a Mage has. Minors, Majors, and Masteries represent the total accumulated knowledge and power in a specific school of magic, and generally quantify your spellcasting ability in that school. A minor in a school allows one to cast only the most basic spells of a school. A major allows one to cast strong spells of a school, as well as many basic spells. A mastery of a school allows one to perform amazing acts of power within that school, and cast strong and basic spells with ease. Novice * One Minor The lowest level of mages. These are fledgling students, just learning to cast their first cantrips and basic spells. Adept * One Major These mages have studied magic for a short time. They are able to cast slightly more complex and magical spells, and have a greater endurance for spellcasting. Journeyman * One Major * One Minor Dedicated students of magic. These mages have spent years honing their craft, and are dangerous adversaries. Scholar * One Major * Two Minors OR * Two Majors Scholars have dedicated most of their lives to the study of magic. They are strongly capable in one school of magic, and have been able to dabble in others. They can sometimes be found teaching other mages. Expert * Two Majors * One Minor Expert mages have dedicated their lives to magic. They are capable of casting strong spells of two schools of magic. Experts are exceedingly uncommon to encounter. Master * One Mastery * Three Majors * Five Minors Masters of magic are nigh-unrivaled casters and are exceedingly dangerous to cross. They have total mastery of one school, and have dabbled in several others. Archmage * Two Masteries * Seven Majors Archmages are akin to minor deities in terms of their magical strength. They often have lived centuries already in their study of magic. They are awe-inspiringly powerful. Archmages are excessively rare, and there are only a few known to live in the world, with most residing at the University of Magic. Focal Crystals Focal crystals are associated with different kinds of magic; a staff made for a specific type of casting, such as Evocation, will be topped by that school's focal gem. Deep Gems, a more expensive variety of the standard, are used on more expensive staves, and the material of the staff itself also matters -- living wood and dragonbone being popular, if expensive, choices. There are other precious gems, however -- such as Jacinth, which is considered a holy Godstone by dwarves -- that don't directly correlate to focal gems, but can still be magic. = Schools of Arcane Magic Evocation Evocation magic is magic that is used most commonly to inflict damage in an immediate, straightforward manner. Spells like Fireball and Lightning bolt fall into this school. The Evocation focal gem is Ruby. Conjuration Conjuration magic is used to create temporary beings on the Conjurer's plane, turning mana into a creature, object, or item whose will (if it has one) is bound to the Conjuror. Summoning, a similar practice, requires the user to open a gateway to another plane and pull a being through. The Conjuration focal gem is Topaz. Transmutation Transmutation magic is the magic of turning one thing into something else through mana. Transmutation spells can change nearly every physical property of something. Transmutationists can force mutations in the body of someone as they become stronger. Spells such as Stoneflesh, Liquification, and certain glamours fall into this school. The Transmutation focal gem is Emerald. Illusion Illusion magic is manipulating mana to directly influence one's mind. Illusionists create beings and objects that seem real without truly being real, and are able to warp reality. Illusions seem completely real to those who do not know they are fake. Strong Illusionists who can overpower someone's willpower can kill with the strength of their illusions. Spells like Invisibility and Mirror Image fall into this school. The Illusion focal gem is Opal. Mysticism Mysticism is the study of magic and divination. It is considered to be one of the most difficult schools to master. Mysticism is used to enhance one's own magic, or to tamper and even dismantle the spells of another. Mysticism spells are things like Detect Life, Absorb Spell, and Teleport. The Mysticism focal gem is Amethyst. Enchanting Enchanting is the magic of changing the properties or abilities of something without changing what it is. Enchanting is used to create magic scrolls and potions, and spells can also be cast onto people. Spells like Blindness, Deafness, and Flamebrand fall into this school. The Enchanting focal gem is Rose Quartz. Abjuration Abjuration magic is a completely defensive school of magic, used to create shields, wards, and bindings. Abjurationists can also create magical avatars around themselves. Common Abjuration spells are things like Magical Warning and the powerful Anti-Magic Shield. The Abjuration focal gem is Sapphire. Necromancy Necromancy is a dark magic used to raise the dead, cast curses, and drain power. Strong necromancers can even drain the magical essence of a living person. Spells like Fel Drain, Raise Dead, and Create Ghost fall into this category. The Necromancy focal gem is Onyx. Restoration Restoration magic is a magic of light energy. Restorationists manipulate mana to seal wounds shut, and can bring their magic to bear against dark and undead beings and destroy them. It can also be used to lift curses and restore one's mind. The Restoration focal gem is Citrine. Divine Magic Divine magic is magic that comes directly from the power of a god. Paladins, clerics, and other devouts of a god are often granted divine spells by their patron god. Divine spells take no toll on one's strength, however they can only cast so many in a day, as granted by their god. The types of spells that can be cast vary from god to god. A cleric of Deum Lucis has powerful healing and can banish evil beings, while a cleric of Draconis Rex may be able to unleash a torrent of dragonfire. Primal Magic Many established scholars of magic hesitate to call primal magic a type of magic. By and large, primal magic is a classification for many types of pseudo-magics. Alchemy, witchcraft, and druidic magics all fall under primal magic. Primal magic makes liberal use of Amber and Fluorite as focal gems, the former for more classic spells and the latter for psionic-type spells.